


The beginning of Karin Kurosaki's and Nemu Kurotsuchi's friendship

by kazzaspexy



Series: Kurosaki Karin's Encounters [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 03:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazzaspexy/pseuds/kazzaspexy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lieutenant of the 12th meets an ill Kurosaki (FAIL summary)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The beginning of Karin Kurosaki's and Nemu Kurotsuchi's friendship

The twos first meeting was a week before the 4th and 10th Espada first made their appearance in Karakura Town.

Nemu had been ordered by her captain to collect sprit readings from various locations around town, a couple of the locations were the high school, the hospital, a local clinic and one of the outdoor football fields.

She had decided to survey the football field first as it was ten in the morning on a Tuesday and the field would be empty. The survey equipment she was instructed to take took the form of a three eyed arachnid that rolled around on balled feet.

Approaching the field she discovered two human girls, one had short light brown hair and dark brown coloured eyes, while the other had dark grey eyes and black hair that seemed to be straight and cropped to hang around her face, just above her shoulders.

As Nemu watched the two girls she heard parts of their conversation.

"Karin you should be in bed you're sick!" the light brown haired one said to the other whose name had been revealed as Karin.

"I'm fine Yuzu" Karin said back, wobbling on her feet before coughing violently.

"But Karin you-"

"J-just go to school Yuzu; I'll go home right now ok?" Karin said giving Yuzu a tiny shove away.

"O-ok, be careful..." Yuzu said slowly as she started walking away.

"I will" Karin gave a small smile.

Nemu watched the two with a curious look, before stepping into the field.

When Karin turned her head and looked in Nemu's direction, Nemu saw the girl's hazed and sick eyes widen.

"Who are you?" Karin asked, her voice hoarser than it had been a moment ago.

"You can see me." Nemu stated.

"Yes, what's your name?" Karin asked.

"My name is Nemu Kurotsuchi, and you are Karin correct?"

"Yeah, I'm Karin Kurosaki... um, are you like Ichi-nii?" Karin asked.

"Are you speaking of Ichigo Kurosaki?"

"Yeah, he's my and Yuzu's older brother."

"We are both shinigami, yes."

"Then do you know what's been going-?" Karin was cut off as violent coughs racked her body.

Nemu, deciding that leaving Ichigo's sister to cough to death would get her in trouble, mumbled for the strange equipment to activate as she approached Karin.

"Ah! What are you doing?" Karin asked as Nemu picked her up bridal style.

"I am taking you home as your sister wanted." Nemu's even voice replied.

"I-I can walk!" Karin tried protesting.

"You are in no state to walk, you'd simply wear yourself out." Nemu stated as she headed towards where the largest collection of Ichigo's residual reitsu was.

"…Fine." Karin mumbled, deciding that this was just another one of Ichigo's weird friends.

As her feet hit the ground Nemu looked up at the building, the sign read **'KUROSAKI CLINIC'**.  
She walked around to the side where there was an open window and jumped up, entering a single bedded room.

"Karin-san where is your room?" Nemu asked.

"…"

At not receiving a reply Nemu looked down to see that Karin had fallen asleep.

A rare smile passed across Nemu's face as she exited the single bedded room.

Across the hall she found a room with two beds on either side, one side had a bunch of stuffed animals and posters for some cutsey anime, while the other had some sports equiptment (a football, a baseball and bat, a pair of football boots...), a few posters of famous athletes and a couple of some action anime.

Nemu guessed this was the girls room and walked over to the blue covered bed and laid Karin down on the already half lifted blankets, Nemu covered the sick girl and was about to return to her task for her 'father' however she was stopped as Karin's arm latched onto her sleeve.

"P-please don't go..." Karin mumbled, obviously in the thrall of a nightmare.

Nemu stared at the girl for a moment before sitting on the bed.

"Thank you..." Karin whispered.

**LATER THAT DAY  
**

Ichigo walked through the door with Orihime, Chad and Uryuu following after. The four of them headed up stairs to talk in Ichigo's room

"Hey wait up a minute guys, I need to check on Karin. She was sick this morning so Yuzu probably made her stay home." Ichigo said walking to the twins room.

He knocked lightly before opening the door.

"What the?" Ichigo said with wide eyes.

"Kurosaki? What is it?" Uryuu asked as he, Chad and Orihime looked through the door way.

"…Isn't that Nemu Kurotsuchi? The lieutenant of the 12th Division?" Orihime asked.

Nemu was lying down under the cover with Karin in her arms, both were sleeping quietly.

The four high schoolers shared a look, deciding on not questioning it and just closed the door and walked away.

Upon entering Ichigo's room they saw Rukia sitting on the bed playing with her phone.

"You guys haven't seen Nemu today have you? I received a message from Captain Kurotsuchi saying that she's vanished."

"Nope..."

"No."

"No."

"Haha I haven't seen her!"

Rukia raised an eyebrow at the quick answers, but didn't question it further.


End file.
